La Venganza de los Carrows
by Esteban Gomez
Summary: Harry y sus amigos se despiden de los caidos. Mientras unos muy enojados mortifagos buscan la venganza.


**LA VENGANZA DE LOS CARROWS**

El funeral era algo privado, no había mucha gente y la pequeña capilla tenia un aire solemne. Harry Estaba en primera fila junto a Hermione y Ron, el primero lloraba en silencio Mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y la segunda simplemente miraba con tristeza hacia el vacio. En cuanto a Harry, el miraba los dos hermosamente tallados Ataúdes de Oro, donde los cuerpos de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin descansarían para siempre con Aquellas sonrisas de serenidad.

Harry no podia sentir mas que una Satisfactoria tristeza de los cítricos, ya que la ocasión Aunque fuera de mucha tristeza el Aún recordaba los pequeños minutos que había estado con Remus en el bosque antes de que se entregara A LOS brazos de la muerte sin pelear. Él recordaba perfectamente lo que Remus le había dicho, y sabia que en el lugar donde fuese que estuviese, su antiguo profesor y amigo Estaría Junto al amor de su vida, una tus amigos y estarían felices.

Desde luego el le había contado todo aquello un Ron y Hermione, pero aun así, que ellos no lo vivieron en carne propia no podian sentir la serenidad que Harry partía En ese momento, además de que Ron Todavía sollozaba por la muerte de su hermano Fred y recordaba las escenas devastadoras del entierro que había sido dos días antes. Harry también lo recordaba, el mismo hubiese deseado que todo fuese un sueño y que apareciera Fred En cualquier momento contando alguna historia divertida. Los sollozos recordaba DE LA SRA. Weasley, Que no se separaba del féretro; Contenida de la furia del señor Weasley, que no era Capaz de Expresar su dolor con lágrimas, de la estupefacción de George, que todavia no se convencía de que su hermano gemelo hubiese muerto; de Ginny , con que la que caracterizaba la Tenacidad Trataba de Contener el llanto; de Bill y Charlie, El Primero abrazado de su esposa y el segundo al lado de su Madre, y de Percy, que Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Hermione, le Creía a Harry, pero era ella Incapaz de asimilar información Aquella completamente y por eso le dolía tanto.

Lo que a Harry le daba tanta pena, era del pobre Teddy Lupin, su ahijado, que al igual que él, quedo huérfano por culpa de Lord Voldemort, y Aunque este se hubiese ido para siempre, las cicatrices que había dejado serian imposibles de borrar . Harry miro hacia atrás, atisbar una Logro Tonks Andrómeda, la abuela de Teddy, ella tenia al pequeño en brazos que dormitaba despreocupado Mientras que ella se permitia llorar en silencio. Unos asientos más atrás Esteban El resto de los Weasley, excepto la Sra.. Weasley y Percy, que se hallaban en el Hospital de San Mungo, LA SRA. Weasley había tenido una Recaida Delicada y muy estaba, no era nada grave, según los Sanadores todo era culpa de la perdida, Percy la acompañaba Mientras los demás asistían al funeral.

Harry se concentro en Ginny, como siempre fuerte, Estaba recostada en su padre y miraba hacia el techo, Harry deseaba estar con ella y consolarla, pero no era el momento, todavía no, la escena completa de los Weasley era desoladora.

También los integrantes sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Kingsley y McGonagall, Algunos profesores de Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore, su abuela y Neville, Luna y su padre, que por segunda vez se habían vestido con túnicas negras y que no tenia nada que ver con el estilo Lovegood, y Hagrid, que salpicaba a todos sus lagrimas con.

Ahora, unas palabras por Harry Potter, Y después, decirles Podrán El último adiós - El término mismo Sacerdote que había asistido en el funeral de Dumbledore y el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur.

Harry volteo a mirar hacia el cura y se levanto de su asiento, Ron le Dirigió una sonrisa los medios de comunicación y Hermione apretó su brazo. Cuando decidió que él diría unas palabras por la memoria de Remus y Tonks, creyó que era la mejor Decisión, se partía en la Necesidad de Expresar que ellos estarían bien Orgullosos Esteban y que de dar su vida por una causa como esa, pero en ese momento, no sabia como expresarlo, había intentado encontrar las palabras pero que supuso en su momento sabría que decir, pero ahora seguia totalmente en blanco.

Se Dirigió y al altar Se hizo un lado de los Ataúdes, Remus lustrosa Llevaba una túnica café claro y Tonks Llevaba su uniforme de Aurora Mientras que su pelo era de un rosa claro, un Harry eso le parecio un detalle gracioso, pero evito reír, Aquella recordó Misma escena en el funeral de Dumbledore. Cuando Harry Empiezo a subir las escaleras de inmediato el aire de la Capilla cambio, todos se calmaron al verlo e inclusivo Hagrid dejo de HIPAR. Era extraño ver como todos se tranquilizaban con el simple Hecho de verlo, realmente no sabia que sentir sobre eso, pero era algo Difícil de asimilar. Algunas personas le sonrieron y otras lo miraban casi hasta el punto de querer venerarlo, trato de no fijarse en esos detalles y Comenzó a hablar:

Realmente es duro despedirse de los seres que uno mas ama - Harry respiro, y recordó nuevamente lo sucedido en el bosque, eso le dio valor - y en estos dias, hemos tenido que Afrontar muchas perdidas, y es duro saber si es posible superarlo, Pero es maravilloso saber que es algo que no se Superar es posible, por Así que, tendremos siempre en nuestros corazones a las personas que se han ido y este amor es lo mas poderoso que se nos ha otorgado, aprendí que el dolor es la Cantidad de amor que tenemos, y mas allá entre dolor, Nuestra capacidad de amar es mas grande. Murieron mis padres para protegerme Y todavía siento su perdida, y eso me dio fuerza para luchar con todo lo que tuve que Afrontar, los amo y los amare por siempre, y se que ellos donde sea que esten también me aman, y no se arrepienten por darme sus vidas, Remus y Tonks, Fueron personas valientes que Dieron su vida para que su hijo Tuviera un futuro mejor, como mis padres Hicieron, y ellos al igual que, Están felices de esto por que saben ahora que su hijo Tendrá un mejor , futuro y nunca se arrepentirán por haberlo echo. Asi que Aunque nos sintamos tristes por su perdida, estemos felices También por ellos, por Que Hicieron lo que querian por amor y eso es el honor más grande que Pueden haber recibido - y supo que era suficiente con eso.

Harry miro hacia los dos féretros y simplemente dijo un hermoso "Hasta la vista" y Sintió una gran paz, por que Sabía que era cierto. Bajo los escalones y se Dirigió nuevamente hacia sus dos mejores amigos, ellos le sonrieron mas felices ahora Fueron Y a despedirse, y luego todos los demás se levantaron y dijeron el "adiós".

Al terminar la ceremonia los Ataúdes Fueron alzados por arte de magia y los llevaron hacia el cementerio hace de la Capilla, seguidos por la procesión de personas. Fueron colocados Luego con suavidad en los hoyos hechos en la tierra.

Harry Fue el primero en echar la tierra, tomo dos puñados de tierra que Cayeron Encima de cada ataúd, luego los demás Hicieron su aporte y al final, Harry nuevamente, levanto su varita y frondosa hierba Empezó a crecer en la tierra donde ahora estarían Remo Tonks y hasta el final de los tiempos. Cuando la hierba lo cubrió todo, Harry Sintió como si hubiese enterrado A sus Padres y La Paz, regreso otra vez, y Fue en ese momento Cuando comprendió completamente que todo estaría bien, sabia que no seria todo felicidad y paz, pero que todo estaría bien .

Harry - el Sr. Weasley lo llamaba.

Sr. Weasley, ¿Cómo está la sra. Weasley? - Preguntó Harry.

Esta mejor, que simplemente ... bien ya sabes, todavía no lo hemos asimilado, pero creo que con tus palabras ya todo mejor será.

Yo solo dije lo que creí.

Le contare A que Molly lo dijiste, creo que eso la va hacer sentir mejor. Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, creo que es hora de visitas. Dile a que Ron ya Hermione, como a ti, los esperamos en la casa para cenar.

¿Ron no va con ustedes?

No, Kingsley a los necesita los tres, Así que nos veremos Harry.

Hasta luego señor Weasley.

El señor Weasley le dio un Apretón de manos al igual que sus hijos, Flor le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ginny, un poco enojada le dio un fuerte abrazo y le murmuro al oído que "lo Quería". Luego todos se Desaparecieron.

Bonitas palabras de Harry - le dijo Hermione abrazada de Ron.

Si, compañero - corroboro Ron.

Lo mas hermoso que escuché en mi vida - susurro que Hagrid Empezó a llorar con mas fuerza - SEE perdidas tan terribles, y tus palabras de Harry, eres muy sabio ... eso ayuda mucho - Hagrid los levanto a los tres y les dio un abrazo de oso - Tus padres estarían Orgullosos de Harry, ahora todo ira bien, si, Así será, y todo gracias a ti, Harry - Hagrid nuevamente los levanto A LOS tres y repitió el doloroso abrazo, se despidió Y cuándo se alejo, Harry les comento a Ron y Hermione lo que el Sr. Weasley le conto.

Y se Supone que Kingsley nos necesita - Harry término.

En ese momento El mencionado se les acerco y los saludo:

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo la Están pasando? Todo es muy duro

Hay, pasándola - dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

No tengo mucho tiempo, hay un montón de papeleo en el Ministerio, y cierto grupo de personas Siguen festejando, Así que todo esta vuelto loco, espero que mi Nombramiento de Primer Ministro provisional, eso mar, provisional. Yendo al grano, queria comunicarle que los tres han sido admitidos como solista Aurores, entrevistas pecado, ni exámenes, creo que con suficientes hijo de sus actos. Al parecer a todo el comité no le queda duda de eso, además de que DeSean También hacer un altar de homenaje, estatua y no se que mas cosas, en nombre de Harry Potter.

Eso es genial, Harry - dijo Ron.

Sin exámenes, además no me parece lo más Adecuado, que, además, ¡no hemos terminado los estudios, éxtasis y faltan los ...! - Empiezo a Hermione.

Hay alguna forma de Evitar los homenajes y demás - sugirió Harry.

Ya estoy en ello - dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa - pero si va a ver una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, y dos de Segunda Clase. Bien simplemente yo se los Estaba notificando, para que lo mediten y ya abra momento para que me den una respuesta.

Con eso se despidió Kingsley.

¿Qué piensan? - Preguntó Harry

Una Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase - dijo Ron anonadado - es sorprendente, la ultima Orden de Merlín de mi familia ... bien, eso alegrará un poco a la familia.

Yo creo que Harry se Refería al Puesto de Aurores - dijo Hermione - Pues yo no lo voy a tomar ...

¿Queeeee?

Bueno, ser Auror no lo es todo, además de que prefiero terminar mis estudios y hacer algo más con mi vida.

Te dan la oportunidad de no estudiar y la desaprovechas ... eres única Hermione - dijo Ron - Pues a mi me parece grandiosa la idea, Aunque Después de lo de Fred, muy bien pues no se, yo creo que todavia no se, Harry y, ¿tu que dices?

Harry no Tuvo que meditarlo mucho, sabia que había muchas opciones a elegir en el mundo mágico, además de que su Misión había terminado ya, Aún así considero que al parecer nació para ello y supuso que no Asi que todos los Mortifagos habían sido capturados, Todavía tenian trabajo que hacer.

Bien, pues yo si voy a aceptarlo, Sólo por que Voldemort se halla ido, no significa que los magos tenebrosos se Hallan acabado - luego recordó que Tenía algo que hacer - Y hablando de magos tenebrosos, me Podrían acompañar un lugar Grimmauld.

¿Y para que quieres ir allá compañero? - Preguntó Ron.

Bien, quiero echarle un vistazo ultimo, se que es la herencia que Sirius me dio, pero creo que nunca seria Capaz de vivir allí, Así que quiero registrarla una vez mas, para ver que puedo encontrar de Sirius, además creo que ya Kreacher Debe y debo estar aseando Decirle que por el momento Debera atender todas las Necesidades de la Madriguera, la sra. Weasley no esta en circunstancias para encargarse del aseo.

Eso es muy considerado Harry - dijo Neville Que se les había acercado poco a poco junto a Luna.

Bonitas palabras de Harry, concisas y directas, creo que no habría mejor forma de decirlo, realmente conmovedor - dijo Luna con sus ojos soñadores y una sonrisa carismática.

¿Cómo va todo? - Les pregunto Ron - ¿Te ha sentado bien la fama? Eh, Neville.

No va que - repuso el aludido - mi abuela esta muy orgullosa de mi, y diariamente Recibimos cartas de felicitaciones y agradecimientos y ... - Neville Se detuvo un momento su cara y Empiezo a tomar un color carmesí - En una visita a mis padres, me encontré con Hannah Abbott, las cicatrices de su rostro ya casi desaparecen, y me pregunto que si Cuando saliera del hospital Podría salir en una cita con ella. Le dije que si.

Eso es genial Neville - Los Tres Amigos dijeron al unísono, y el rostro de Neville se puso más rojo.

¿Qué hay de ti, Luna? - Preguntó cordialmente Hermione

Mi padre y yo, haremos una expedición con unos conocidos de la familia, no se si conocen un nuevo Escamandro ... en fin, esta vez viajaremos mas lejos para encontrar a los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez hallaremos un monton .

Mucha suerte Luna - dije de inmediato Hermione Contenida, al parecer Todavía recordaba lo del cuerno de Erumpet.

Bueno, nos veremos chicos - dijeron Neville y Luna, y con eso se fueron.

Harry los vio y Alejarse Se sintió feliz por ello, ya que se les veia mucho más feliz y con eso su presentimiento de que todo Estaría mejor se acrecentó en él.

Entonces un lugar Grimmauld - le recordó Hermione.

Si, claro - dijo Harry.

Creo que tendremos que aprobar el examen de Aparición, no podemos ir pidiéndole una Hermione que nos lleve a todas partes - bromeo Ron.

Harry y Hermione se rieron, Mientras que se cogían de las manos, luego la chica cerro los ojos y Harry Sintió la sensación tan familiar de succión y un segundo Después Estaban en la entrada del numero 12.

Es raro no ver Mortifagos - comento Ron, y se quedo atrás observando El Parquecito.

Entraron Harry y Hermione, y de inmediato el hechizo de lengua atada los incomodo unos segundos Y después la fantasmagórica figura de Dumbledore Aparicio "yo no te mate", y luego Exploto en una voluta de humo.

¡Expelliarmus! - Dijo una voz socarrona

La varita de Harry y Hermione volaron por los aires, por las escaleras y bajaron dos figuras encapuchadas, Después de que se quitaron las Capotas Harry los Reconoció: Amycus y Alecto Carrow.

No te muevas, Potter - rugió Amycus.

¿Pero como? - Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Nadie se preocupo por ellos - dijo Harry enfadado - La última vez que los vi, Esteban Inconscientes en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Fueron Al parecer Capaz de desatarse de las ataduras mágicas de gracias y a McGonagall, Yaxley pudieron entrar aquí.

Como siempre, muy inteligente Potter, pero tambien un idiota - susurro Alecto y se rio.

Su amo esta acabado, ¿Qué más quieren? - Dijo Hermione, Harry noto como sustancialmente estaba un poco mas cerca de donde habían caído Las Varitas.

Cállate Sangre Sucia - Grito Alecto.

Nuestra fama Imagínense, Cuando los Carrows Hallan derrotado al niño que acabo con el Señor Tenebroso, seremos los mas grandes magos oscuros ...

Quieta Sangre Sucia - Alecto levanto su varita y grito - _¡Crucio!_

Hermione cayo al suelo retumbando de dolor y Harry grito su nombre, se retorció en el suelo unos segundos y luego se detuvieron los espasmos y Hermione no despierta dio signos de estar.

Es tu fin Potter - Amycus grito - _Avada Keda ..._

_DESMAIUS _- Grito Ron apareciendo por la puerta Susurrando y: "Yo no te mate".

Amycus salió volando, destruyendo la barra de las escaleras y chocando con un estante de vidrio, y Estallo que en toda la confusión Harry Salto Por Encima del sofá y Sintió como la maldición asesina susurraba en su oído e Iba a chocar contra la pared añicos haciendola , los gritos de la Sra.. Negro Hicieron que todo se volviera un barullo: "¡Sí, acaben con los traidores de la sangre y los Sangre Sucia! ... En la casa de mis padres" y Alecto Carrow Empiezo a lanzar hechizos una siniestra y diestra.

Ron lanzo un Impedimenta que fallo y Alecto le lanzo un Avada que choco en el sofá donde Harry Se estaba Cubriendo y lo levanto por los aires. Harry alcanzo su varita y vio como Amycus se levantaba de los escombros, le lanzo otro Desmaius que le dio en un brazo y Volvió a quedar inerte en el piso.

Suficiente, Mocoso - rugió Alecto, y lanzo un Desmaius También que fallo, pero que dio en el dintel de la puerta donde había una copa de los que callo Negro Encima de la cabeza de Ron y lo dejo tirado en el suelo aturdido.

RON - grito Harry, Expelliarmus de las Naciones Unidas y de Lanzo, que no dificultan Alecto Tuvo en desviar.

Es hora de que Alecto Carrow, acabe con el gran Harry Potter.

Harry se inclino un poco dispuesto a esquivar el ataque y lanzar el suyo, Cuando Sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, nuevamente Amycus Estaba de pie y su varita apuntaba hacia él.

Hermana Hazlo, hazlo ahora - Grito Amycus Con gran Satisfacción.

No había Manera de esquivarlo, y Harry le Parecía increíble que fuese allí donde moriría, Días Después del final de Voldemort, le Parecía una ironía cruel.

_¡Avada KEDAV ...! _

_¡Glisseo! _- Grito Hermione, Qué estaba en el suelo, con la varita en mano, al parecer con toda la confusión fingió estar inconsciente pero se deslizo hasta su varita. Su mirada era de completa Determinación.

Los peldaños de la escalera se aplanaron y Alecto se deslizo por ella, perdiendo el equilibrio, rodo Hasta el inicio de las escaleras y Hermione, Aun con la varita hacia Alecto Hizo una floritura y, la mujer bajita y gorda Rodó hasta la calle de Grimmauld lugar.

HERMANA - Amycus Estaba fuera de si - lo pagaras maldita Sangre Sucia.

¡Claro que no! - Argullo Ron, con varita en mano y sangre por todo el rostro - _¡Confringo!_

El muro Exploto completamente y la onda expansiva tumbo a Harry haciendo que perdiera su varita nuevamente, con un crujido luego vio como todo el muro y parte de la segunda planta se derrumbaba y cosía Encima De Amycus, hubo un grito de dolor, un levantamiento de polvo y solo luego el cuerpo sin vida de Amycus cubierto de escombros.

Estan bien - se apresuro a Harry recogiendo su varita Acercándose Y a Ron y Hermione.

Aqui todo bien - dijo Hermione levantándose con ayuda de Ron, que seguia sangrando. Ella lo miro preocupada.

No es nada - aseguro - Pero creo que todo es un desastre, lo siento compañero destruí parte de tu casa.

Yo creo que lo más probable es que se reconstruya de nuevo, hierba mala nunca muere. No te preocupes, además es algo bueno, mira que el retrato se cayó con todo y muro, ya no escucho los chillidos de esa vieja bruja.

_Avada Kedavra - _Alecto Apareció de nuevo en la puerta y el hechizo que iba dirigido hacia Harry no se dio en el blanco por que en el momento preciso Hermione lo empujo a un lado. Luego la chica lanzo un hechizo y Alecto se atraganto pero Ningún sonido salió por su boca.

Gracias - dijo Harry y de inmediato se dispuso un Enfrentarse con Alecto, pero la imagen era aterradora. Hermione Decidida Estaba asustada y, Pero no se movio ni un ápice.

La fantasmagórica imagen de Albus Dumbledore Apareció en el aire, y ya que Alecto no podia hablar, el espectro se le abalanzo y la levanto en los aires por el cuello. La varita se le callo de las manos y las demacradas manos de aquel monstruo se apretaron en torno del cuello de la Mortifaga, poco a poco la mujer se Empiezo a tornar morada y al final dejo de patalear. El aterrador fantasma desapareció y Alecto Carrow cayó al suelo muerta al igual que su hermano.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato observando la horrible escena sin poder quitar los ojos de todo aquel desastre. Todos al final decidieron salir de allí y se partieron felices de hacerlo.

Tenias razón Harry - Ron anonadado susurro, todavía no podia creer lo que había echo - Los magos tenebrosos nunca se acabaran, y creo que es una responsabilidad librar al mundo de ello, pero lo que se tiene que hacer ... yo creo que hay que meditarlo .

Es mejor Hermione, que utiliza uno de tus patronus y envíale un mensaje a o Kingsley al Sr. Weasley - sugirió Harry.

De inmediato - dijo la chica, que Parecía sorprendida de lo que había echo, pero no arrepentida.

Harry supuso que Tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de volver a entrar a Grimmauld lugar, pero no le importo, ahora que simplemente se había enfrentado otra vez con la muerte, sabia que la Decisión que tomo era la mejor Y después de ver como ellos tres , de nuevo salieron Librados de las manos de la magia oscura, Pudo vislumbrar un futuro más optimista.


End file.
